Patience DISCONTINUED
by Under A Cloud
Summary: He will never do it without a valid reason!" She yelled into the face of the Konoha police force. For that, she earned a place in the bingo book? How sleek. ItachixOC DISCONTINUED


Don't blame me. I know I never complete any stories I started on but, I can't help it after reading the latest chapter I got into contact with of Naruto. I shan't reveal the plot so as to not be a spoiler, yet. Well, this story is sort of spoiler so don't read it if you hate spoilers. Cough. I haven't give up on my other stories. They are just put in waiting. My attention span is low...

Anyway, I guess the time frame is... Um, about somewhere after Tsunade became the Godaime Hokage; after Sasuke left for Orochimaru.

Summary: "He will never do it without a valid reason!" She yelled into the face of the Konoha police force. For that, she earned a place in the bingo book? How sleek. (ItachixOC)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yeah. Only my OCs. You should recognize who are the OCs, right?

**First chapter of "Patience"**

**Production of EbIL cHEEsE-SaMA**

**The Girl**

_"He will never do it without a valid reason!" She yelled into the face of the Konoha police team led by her own father, tears streaming down her tormented face. He could not had killed his own family just for the joy of it, right? They do not understand him. That is all. She trusted him._

_She never regretted rebelling against Konoha for him._

_Even when she was given a place in the bingo book._

She was tired. Weary from the run today. It was already nightfall and the trees were all wearing their cloaks of darkness, animals in their veils of black. Are they not sick of this yet? The bounty on her head; it is not even high! Why are they chasing her to such extends? She raised her head and looked at the night time sky. Sparkling stars dotted the sky and gathered around the moon. She closed her eyes. A full moon. It was a full moon on the night of the massacre too. She could never forget that night. When he murdered the entire clan. It was too much of a shock to her, not because the Uchiha clan was slaughtered; but because he was the person responsible for it.

Why would he murder his clan?

She never knew.

Were they not friends? Why did he do this? Why did he not tell her anything about his plans at all? It hurts her to think about it, but she believed in him. She trusted that he would not do it without a valid reason. '_Because that's him... Uchiha Itachi... Who never wastes his energy for anything unless absolutely necessary._' She smiled.

"Look for her around there! We must get her head today! Her speciality is Genjutsu, remember!" A voice yelled. The race continues, she sighed. She did not even have much time to break. Well, who cares? She stood up, and began her tiring run again. Her long, shimmering black hair got caught in the twig when she leapt through a tree. Grumbling slightly, she turned to undo the knots of her hair.

"There, follow her!" The man, who appeared to be the leader of the trio hunting the girl shouted. He was holding a torch. She sighed when she heard his yell. Did they not understand? She does not want to fight them. She did not want anyone to get injured. But then again, she could be the one getting injured instead. Her speciality was Genjutsu, and even that was not excellent. She could easily get trapped in her own Jutsu! The previous bounty hunters. She got extremely lucky that they fell for a simple bunshin jutsu. She was lucky that the person who entered her data into the Bingo book was her old friend and she managed to plead with him to enter her speciality as "Excellent Genjutsu" in an attempt to stop people from chasing after her. Who knew that it simply increased the interests of the bounty hunters!? They were willing to chase after her even though her bounty was lesser than half of the usual bounty! '_If I had known, I would had never asked Arashi-nii-san for that favor!_' She fumed.

Her stamina was not even up to the standards of a normal ninja. Suddenly, she slipped. '_Oh my god!_' She screamed in her head. She immediately stood up again but she winced in pain. '_Isn't my luck just great? Spraining my ankle when there's a trio of bounty hunters hot on my heels!?_' She mentally screamed.

"Where is that wench!?" She heard a guy scream. She twitched. They were near. She sighed. No time for her cursing. She crawled into a bush and hid behind a gigantic oak tree which trunk is twice as thick as her with what strength she had left. Easy step she took was painful. In fact, extremely painful.

"Grr... Where is that woman!?" The same voice yelled, obviously angered. She watched as one of the men knelt down. '_Kuso...!_' She saw the footsteps that she left behind. It led right to her hiding place! How could she break such a simple rule as a ninja!?

"Hey, Mori, lend me that torch," the man kneeling down said. The man named Mori passed him the torch.

"What's up, Keishi? Saw some traces?" The man named Mori asked. Although she could not see it, but she was sure that the man called Keishi has a smirk on his face now. She tried to stay still and prayed hard when she heard the trio approaching her. The heat from the torch was scorching her. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her hiding place. She came face to face with a large face. Unshaved beard, thick eyebrows, thick lips, hairy arms. Yep, the typical bad man look. She was too surprised to do anything, not even to protest.

"So you are finally caught, Mashiro Seiko!" The man grinned. Seiko froze and looked at the man, a frightened look intact on her face. She struggled, but suddenly she stopped. Something was weird. And she realized. It was the wind. '_How odd... It this time of the year that no wind should be present..._' Wait, she has no time to think about something so trivial!

"Let go of me!" Seiko shouted, struggling madly, although she knew her effort was in vain. Her strength was nothing against a man of that size.

"If I hasn't seen it I wouldn't believe it... You're actually pretty cute! Maybe I should have some fun with you before we take your head..." Mori smirked, and licked his lips. Seiko froze. She looked into his eyes and was even more horrified. His eyes were gleaming with malice.

"Keishi, Sanshi, leave for a while. I will bring her head in perhaps half an hour to the camp area!" Mori smirked.

"Ah yeah whatever, have fun. I can't believe you're even interested in a woman of that quality! You're so desperate!" Sanshi looked at Mori with an unbelievable look and left with Keishi. Seiko's dignity was badly stabbed by that man's insults. Mori turned back to Seiko with a devilish smile on his face.

"Now... Should I take your clothes off forcefully, or will you take it off yourself? I might give you a fast death if you're obedient..." Mori smirked.

"Over my dead body!" Seiko yelled and kicked him in the guts with all her strength.

"You bitch!" Mori yelled and let go of her in a moment of pain. Seiko tried to run but she failed and limped painfully, wincing with every step she took. Of course she did not get far. Mori caught up with her soon enough. "Now, what should I do with you?" He snarled, stopping at the place where he was standing. She could run no more; he could tell. Seiko closed her eyes and held back her tears. She was doomed. She knew. What good is it going to do if she struggle now? Nothing can help her anymore. She had never felt this desperate before.

"Oh, so you are obedient now? You should had been so from the start..." Mori mocked and advanced towards her, grabbing her shirt with one hand and tearing it. Seiko laid limp on the ground. She did not know why, but she called his name. Perhaps it is because it is her last moment?

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi!" She screamed with what energy she had left. Her vocals hurt. She could feel that man's disgusting hand travelling all over her body. She did not care anymore. Tears streamed down her face. She was going to die. What else can she do? Suddenly, the man collapsed. She was surprised. The cold wind blew against her bare skin. She looked down at herself and saw that the white bandages she tied around her chest to make it flat was still tight. She looked at the man. A kunai was poking out of his back. She pulled it out and looked at it. A paper fan carving? Realizations hit her.

"Itachi, where are you? Come out!" She shouted. She clutched the kunai to her chest. The wind continued blowing and the trees swayed gently. The canopy layer of the forest seemed even darker then. She could hear the crickets singing and the sounds of other animals chatting. But she could hear nothing more than that.

"Itachi... Why won't you show yourself...?" She leaned against the nearer tree and asked quietly. The cold wind blew even harder against her numb skin.

A shadow in the tree watched her quietly from the darkness of the canopy layer. He watched as Seiko sighed.

"Even though so, I'm grateful to you, Itachi." Seiko suddenly said it outloud. '_Even though I'm not even sure if you heard me..._' Seiko hugged herself and shivered. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew hastily pass her and before she knew, an Akatsuki cloak was clad on her. Seiko laughed softly.

"Thanks again, Itachi." Seiko hugged the cloak to her body, taking in the faint scent of Itachi. It was a manly, but at the same time sweet scent and... She was comforted by that scent. '_Itachi..._'

The sleek silhouette walked into the headquarters. His figure was met with a pair of surprised eyes, whose owner was now smirking.

"So there's a day that even our top member Uchiha Itachi would come back without his cloak, uh? It's not like you yeah, to leave your cloak somewhere," the man with golden hair pulled into a high ponytail with his fringe covering half of his face smirked and said. He seemed too girlish to be a man but his voice proved otherwise. Itachi ignored the annoying blonde member. He knew Deidara hated him; he was the one who pulled Deidara into this organization. But who cares? Itachi walked down the corridors and stopped in front of the door leading to the leader's room. He knocked, and he waited quietly for a reply.

"Come in." The voice of the man who rules Amegakure rang through the room and reached Itachi's ears. Itachi pushed the door and stepped into the room. Pein noticed that Itachi was not wearing the Akatsuki cloak but spoke nothing about it.

"The scroll which I asked you to take?" Pein asked in a monotonous tone.Itachi never spoke. He simply gave the item that Pein wanted to him and left the room. Pein did not even care about his disrespectful actions. All his focus was on the holy scroll that Itachi had stole for Akatsuki now.

Itachi went back to his room. He closed the doors behind him. The only object in his brain right now was her. Mashiro Seiko. It had been five long years. He never expected to meet her in the forest, and never expected to see her in such a state; but, he pondered. Why did she call his name in such a state, even when she is not sure whether he is near or not? He sat down on his bed, and rubbed his temples. He needed answers. Suddenly, he felt sick. '_It's acting up again..._' Itachi thought quietly and grabbed a small container from the table. It held small, tiny black pills. Enough to say, he gulped down one with a cup of water.

She pushed the door open and stepped into the inn.

"Oh, you're back huh, Seiko?" A rough voice greeted her; obviously he knew her well. He did not add any honorific to her name. He unintentionally leaked out that he was a highly skilled ninja; recognizing Seiko by her footsteps.

"Yeah, Tadashi. I had a long run," Seiko sighed and walked in, twisting her neck to increase the effects of her sentence. Gasps were heard when Seiko stepped in and Seiko realized why. She was still wearing the Akatsuki cloak. '_If there was a stupidest ninja competition, I wouldn't come lower than the top 3._' Seiko grumbled. Who in her right mind would walk into an inn of rogue ninja wearing an Akatsuki cloak? Well, besides the true members, that is it. Tadashi, too seemed surprised. Makiyomi Tadashi; a man in his late twenties. Nuke-nin from Sunagakure.

"Seiko, whose cloak are you wearing?" He asked, surprisingly calmly.

"Well, an old friend's, Tadashi. I got into serious troubles with the bounty hunters," Seiko shrugged her shoulders, signalling that she would reveal no less nor more. Seiko walked up to her room in the inn, ignoring the strange stares and improper whispers she was receiving. The Ryuujin Inn. An inn for the nuke-nins. The owner would take them in; no questions asked. To say that it is an inn is formal, but it is more of a nuke-nins hideout.

Seiko took the cloak off in her room and took a white, rather thin kimono out of her closet and laid it on her bed. She went into the showers and checked to make sure that her towel was hanging neatly on the bar. She switched on the water and allowed the hot water to remove the numbness of her skin. After washing, she dried herself and wore the kimono, tying the obi loosely. She held the Akatsuki cloak to her chest and inhaled the scent again. A smile lingered on her face as she fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a better day, she believed so.

The lone figure sat on the blood red velvet sofa beside the window. His spiked navy hair blended in well with the midnight darkness of the unlit house. His eyes had a chilling look of hatred and pain in them. It made people reflect on the phrase, _if looks can kill_. His hands were stuck into the pockets of his shorts and it simply doubled the chilling, weird air around him. His shadow only added on to the silence of the full moon night. He hated the full moon. The night when his entire clan was slaughtered by who else but his own brother was a full moon too. He pulled his hands out and clenched his fists. Uchiha Itachi. The man who he must kill.

The young boy with natural spiked blonde hair look at the moon. A beautiful, innocent full moon. He did not know why, but he always feel a rush of power in him during the full moon night. Perhaps it had something to do with the Kyuubi sealed inside him? He never knew. He only know that, he has to get stronger. In order to bring Sasuke back. In order to defeat Orochimaru. In order... To make the villagers recognize him at the Rokudaime Hokage.

* * *

First chapter is pretty short but it's more of a prologue. I didn't write about Sakura because well, wouldn't she be catching on her beauty sleep late at night? O-o


End file.
